


We’ll Make this House a Home

by Sqweezle



Series: Snappy and Less Conspicuous [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, EWE, Fluff, Magical House, Reconstruction era, all of the fluff, brief mentions of homophobia, gay!harry, the whole gang lives in a frat house, this is literally just me having a fun time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25755637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sqweezle/pseuds/Sqweezle
Summary: Harry takes in all the strays and Grimmauld Place is pretty happy about it.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas
Series: Snappy and Less Conspicuous [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861762
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	We’ll Make this House a Home

**Author's Note:**

> Note: per usual, No beta/proofreader so hook a lady up in the comments if you see anything glaringly incorrect. This story is just some fluff I had rolling around my brain. It serves no purpose other than me having some imagination time. I’ve read similar stories before where all of the young adults converge on Grimmauld place. I thought I had them bookmarked to I could link them ‘inspired by’ style but I can’t find them now. If you know the names of those stories and would mind to comment them down below, I’d appreciate it. Eventually this series might have some more plot thickening action but for now it’s just a frat house soap opera featuring our usual 8th years & friends.
> 
> I don’t own any of the HP characters/universe, I’m just here to visit and dabble.

When Ginny told her mum about her plans to move in with Harry, Mrs. Weasley was rather resigned. The pair had expected a row. They had broached the subject cautiously over tea on an sunny afternoon when Molly seemed to be in decent spirits in deference of that most assured row.

So when the matriarch simply replied “Good for you dears. If you need any help with that old house, I’m only a Floo call away” without even dropping a stitch in her fervent knitting, they took pause. The layer of grief that sat overtop everything in the Burrow was stifling.

“Are you sure mum? We don’t mind staying if you need us here.” She did mind quite a lot but her mothers acquiescence had her on the back foot.

At this, Mrs. Weasley did pause. “Well it’s only until the reconstruction is over right? Then you’ll be going back to Hogwarts. You still need your NEWTS. Even if you play quidditch like you wanted, those careers rarely last and it’ll be good to have a few areas of study you like besides.” The click clack of the knitting needles resumed and the older woman sighed heavily.

“My dears.” She paused when her voice hitched just a little. “My dears, anything can happen. Anything at all. The war might be over but if we can do anything in the light of all of our loss, it’s to live better, happier lives for those who can’t be with us. If the two of you want to fix up that old house then you have my blessing. Besides, something tells me I don’t really need to worry about the pitterpatter of tiny feet out of the two of you.” She eyed the pair sat across from her scrupulously.

Harrys breath hitched and his fingers closed tightly around Ginnys hand where they were loosely intertwined between them. “Um... What... No of course not but...” he stuttered.

“Harry, love, breathe.” Mrs. Weasley kept looping yarn around her needles, eyes fixed firmly back on her work. “Ginny did I ever tell you about the time my brother Fabian brought someone home for Christmas during his seventh year. Oh, our parents were furious. They loved us quite a lot and while love of all kinds has always been tolerated slightly more among Wizards than our muggle counterparts, it was still a bit of a shock. I won’t pretend I’ve always been a model of acceptance, I mean Fleur is a very strong personality and just...”

Ginny and Harry were still gripping each other tightly. They had already decided they weren’t ready to come out to other people. They just needed some space to themselves for a bit and then they would decide. But none of what Mrs. Weasleys said was making a lot of sense.

“Oh toffee. Slipped a stitch. Where was I? Yes. Fabian had brought home a boy named Gerald. He was a quiet boy if memory serves but we all got on with him quite well. His parents took him to New Zealand when the war started getting heavy. I wrote him a letter all the same when Fabian had died. He only ever wrote back to thank me for keeping him in mind.” At this she looked Harry right in the eye. The tears she saw pulling at the corners of his emerald eyes made her pause. She didn’t want to make him face something he wasn’t ready for. “I love you like a son Harry and I trust you with Ginnys heart and safety. Just as much as I trust Ginny with yours. Whether or not you end up together forever or you wind up loving someone new makes no difference to me. You’re one of mine and I love you. You have each other to lean on and that’s a good thing but I need you to know that I’m here if you ever need to talk. Anyone up for a bit of pie? I have some apples I’ve been meaning to use up.” At this, she set aside the sweater she’d been working on and started towards the kitchen.

She didn’t look back at the pair but she could hear Harry’s breath coming a bit fast. The urge to smother her children in hugs had been a hard one to break after the last of the funerals but all of her children flinched away from touches so often these days.

“Once your ready Harry dear, join me in the kitchen and I’ll teach you how to make a decent pie crust.”

When Harry joined her ten minutes later it was with wet eyes and bone crushing hug that she waited for him to initiate.

“Now, first things first, you want to make sure your butters softened a bit. Not room temperature mind but just take it out of the cold cabinet a little bit before hand...”

—————————————————

“ Harry this place looks amazing!” Hermione shrugged out of her coat and hung it on the hook in the entry way. Ron quickly slung his coat haphazardly next to hers.

“Thanks Hermione. Ginny helped a ton though.”

“Nonsense, he had this whole floor finished by the time I got here.”

“Not quite the whole floor. I’ve still got to fix up the dining room so we’ll be eating in the kitchen.” Harry added.

“No worries. It’ll just feel like an Order meeting that way.” Ron said as he moved towards the swinging door that led into the kitchen.

“God I hope not.” Hermione joked as she followed him, immediately stopping with an ‘umpff’ as she ran into Ron’s back. The black and grey kitchen covered in cast iron and cobwebs was no more. In its place was bright red walls, light wood, and shining silver surfaces. A small cedar breakfast table replaced to old long metal monstrosity that used to serve as the Order meeting place.

“Seriously, we’ll have to give you a tour after dinner. It really is great .  Harry’s managed to completely turn this place around.” Ginny shoved her brother out of the way while she spoke, settling into a chair at the round table.

“What are we having? It smells fantastic. Oh, these are for you. I didn’t know if you guys liked red or white so we got both.” Hermione said from were she was shuffling around Rons tall frame.

“Oh thank you! I’ve made roasted lamb. I mean, I’m alright when I have more to work with than some foraged mushrooms I can put together a decent spread.” Harry laughed.

“Oh gods. How dare you? I’d gone so long without thinking about those blasted mushrooms.” Ron moaned as he plopped down across from his sister.

Harry started pouring the wine Hermione had brought and handing out glasses before floating the dishes from the countertop to the center of the table.

“This all feels insanely grown up doesn’t it?” Ginny rose her eyebrows at Harry. “They’d never know we’ve been living on take out for four days would they?” The group laughed as they served themselves, wasting no time in tucking in. 

“Oh gods. Don’t tell mum. Never ever ever tell mum but this is one of the best things I’ve ever eaten.”

“She might be less offended than you think. She’s the one who’s teaching me how to cook. I got tired of cooking the same four things my Aunt Petunia taught me so I bought a book with all these recipes and we’re just giving it a go.”

“Yeah. Get ready for when you get home, Harry is mums favorite now.” Ginny said around her bite of carrots.

“So any word about Reconstruction? Last I spoke to Neville, they were still working on reestablishing the wards. I guess it’s best the masses stay out from under foot.” Hermione asked.

“I’m not sure. McGonagall said she’d know more towards the end of June maybe?” Harry replied. 

An odd silence fell around the table and it’s guests started fidgeting in their chairs. Both women, unnoticed by the other were nudging their respective partners and nodding at the other pair.

Finally Ginny spoke up. “Is anyone else feeling like the room might explode any minute?”

“Feels a bit tense yeah.“ Ron replied.

“Well Ron and I had some thing we wanted to talk to you about Harry. Um...” Hermione started

Harry sighed “Right, I also have to say something. Er...” 

“Well don’t everyone talk at once. Just off with your head Harry.” Ginny huffed.

“Pardon?” Hermione asked.

“‘Off with your head.’ It’s from a muggle book that Harry read to me once.”

“So are you going to chop his head off or...?”

“That’s not what she means. Ginny, in the book the Queen was ordering that Alice and the lot be executed. She was a big fan of chopping peoples heads off.”

“Oh. Really? I thought that was a children’s book? Like I thought it was a metaphor. I mean don’t get me wrong, children’s stories in the Wizarding world end in chopped off heads all the time but I always though muggle stories were more cheerful. Harry I say that all the time. How come you never corrected me?” Ginny’s shoved Harry’s arm off the table. 

“Because I like your version. It’s like ‘Out with it. Quit bottling it up. Off with your head.’ I dunno. It makes sense the way you say it.” Harry grinned.

“Oh! Yeah! I like that. Off with your head. Okay then. Well Ron, you heard the man. Off with your head.” Hermione ribbed Ron.

“Oh. Well thanks Hermione. Throw me to the sharks.” Ron grumbled.

“Sharks? Ron. I’m not a shark.” Harry sounded hurt for a moment

“I know I just... okay. Well. IdontwanttobeanAuroranymore.” Ron said with a gust of breath.

“What?”

“I know we said that was the plan but...” Ron’s said in a rush. 

“Hang on, Ron, slow down. What now?”

“I don’t want to be an Auror anymore.” Ron annunciated this time, eyes glued to the table.

“It’s okay Ron. If I’m being completely honest, I’m not sure if it’s what I want to do either. I mean, I think I might still take the entrance exam but after the War I didn’t realise I’d be so...”

“Tired. Dead bloody tired.” Ron sighed.

“Gods yeah. Exactly. What made you decide not to though?” Harry asked.

“Honestly? Well you know, George has been working on Weezes again?“

“Really? I didnt know that! That’s fantastic.“ Ginny exclaimed.

“Yeah! He asked me to help him move some boxes around at the shop and one thing led to another and we ended up coming up with some really neat ideas. I actually brought some prototypes with me. He asked me to get you to try them. So I think I want to stay on. With George I mean. He needs someone around and I like the work. A lot actually.” 

“That’s really, really great Ron. Seriously.” Harry grinned at his friend. At the responding silence his grin started to falter.

“Harry. Off with your head now.” Ginny prodded gently. 

“Harry, is everything alright?” Hermione pulled a foot up into her chair and rested her chin on her knee.

“Um well. Uh. Yeah. Everything’s great. Um. It’s just that... well...” Harry started to fidget with his silverware so Ginny stilled his hands by taking them in her own.

“Oh gods Ginny. You’re not up the duff are you?” Ron asked a little loudly.

“Merlins pants Ronald! No! Why in the world would you think that?!” Ginny yelled back. 

“Well everything got all quiet and you two got all... all... hand-holdy and ‘off with your head’. I dunno.” Ron rebutted.

“Up the duff. Honestly. I’ll show yo—“

“I’m gay.” Harry shouted over the red headed pair and you could have heard a pin drop in the silence that followed. 

“Harry, what did you say?” Hermione’s voice was quiet. 

“I’m gay. Homosexual. Bent. Queer if you like?” 

“But wait. You and Ginny. You live here together.” Ron stuttered.

“Very astute Ronniekins. Top marks.”

“Okay Ginny. I think what Ronald means is that from the outside looking in, you two have been very much in love and moving forward as a couple.” Hermione interrupted the hot headed pair once more. 

“We know. We didn’t mean to mislead anyone. Ah...” Harry was speaking into his wine glass now and looked to Ginny. 

“After Fred’s funeral we just realised a lot about ourselves. We spent some time away.” Ginny finished for him.

“Is that what the trip to New York was about?” 

“Ah. Yeah. The Less Conspicuous Trip was about a lot of things in the end. But that was one of them yeah.” Ginny joked, making Harry grin. Some of the tension releasing from where he’d been holding his shoulders tight. 

“Why do you call it that by the way?” Hermione gave Harry a quizzical look. 

“All the other names we could come up with were Too Conspicuous. We couldn’t very well call it our Big Gay New York post-war Holiday.” Ginny quipped.

“Well at least not in  polite  company.” Harry added and the pair laughed. 

“Well alright. So are you two just going to keep living together?” Ron asked.

“Yeah. Ginny will have her own room and all. We still make a good team too and neither of us wanted to live alone yet.”

“We’re just taking everything slow. Harry’s going to be in Auror training maybe or maybe not. What was that about by the way? You never said you were reconsidering.” 

“I haven’t really. It’s just been sort of on my mind. Like... when I go to fill out paperwork I just think ‘What if if I just didn’t do any of this? What If I just bunked all this off?’ I dunno. Maybe we can talk about it later yeah?” 

“Yeah alright. We’ll get one of those big whiteboards you were going on about and make a pros and cons. Anyways, I’m going to be going back to Hogwarts for my NEWTs. Like he said, in the meantime, we make a good team. Harry’s not quite ready for the world to know that he’s gay yet either.” 

“Honestly, I don’t know if I’m ready for anyone outside this room to know yet. I just can’t lie to you two. You’re too important.” 

“Well I think it’s lovely. The two of you looking after each other. So long as you know where each other’s boundaries are and such. We love you both no matter what.” Hermione said.

“Too right mate.” Ron clapped and leaned back in his chair. “So is there desert or...?” 

————————————————-

Ginny joined Harry in Grimmauld Place on a Tuesday. By Thursday they knew that something would have to be done about the second floor. And the possibly the third.

“I spoke to dad about the house today. I grabbed the last box of mine over at the Burrow and caught him up on what’s been happening.”

“Oh? Did he have any suggestions?” Harry was very glad to hear what Mr. Weasley might have to say about their homes rather... strong opinions concerning their interior decorating. Tuesday evening they had painted Ginny’s room and when they had returned to check that it had dried enough to start moving in her things, the entire second floor had rearranged itself. Instead of what had been a floor of four large bedrooms and a shared bath, it was now a wide open empty space. All of the walls were pained in the pale blue Ginny had chosen for her room. The bathroom was the only room that remained.

“I don’t need a room this large.” Ginny had quipped. “This is almost the size of the common room.”

“Right. And what if we move your stuff in and the walls decide to come back. I don’t quite remember where they were and I don’t want risk them coming back while you’re in the way. Let’s just go on up to the third floor and see about a room up there for now.”

So up they went and surprised they were once more. Instead of the hippogriff scented master suite and study they expected, they found a hallway with several doors leading off of it. A short investigation revealed six bedrooms of various size and a rather large bathroom at the very end of the hall. Shower stalls reminiscent of the Quidditch changing rooms decorated one side with a long countertop on the other.

A panic started to rise in Harry’s throat and he’d bolted up to the fourth floor. He heaved a sigh of relief when he found Sirius and Regulus’ rooms both exactly how he left them. Another quick check revealed the attic to be unchanged as well, still stuffed to the brim with dust and antiques. He knew he would eventually address these spaces but for now, he wasn’t ready to remove this last connection to his godfather. 

And so, Ginny stayed in Harry’s room until they could confirm that the house had settled into this new odd configuration. There was no denying it was a magical household. Sirius had mentioned a room that sometimes appeared at odd intervals but he never mentioned anything of this scale happening before. When asked, Kreacher simply replied that the house was making room for its new master.

Harry ran forward now and took the heavy looking box out of Ginny’s hands, setting it down on the dining room table for her.

“Well, he said that Grimmauld place is actually quite a bit older than the buildings surrounding it. It was made to look like the townhouses on either side to hide away from the muggles which explains the extra floors. He did say that really ancient houses like this are known to shape themselves to the needs of the occupants.” Ginny swiped at the sweat that had built up on her brow. 

“If that’s true then why didn’t it change for Sirius? I mean, he hated this place.”

“Exactly. That’s why. He hated it. You don’t. You’ve been redecorating and painting and making the banisters all shiny. You’re taking care of the house so now it’s taking care of you. At least that’s what dad said.” Ginny’s moved to the other side of the room and took up a paint roller. They’d read that shades of green promoted a healthy appetite in some random magizine they’d bought at the grocer but the Slytherin green that had previously adorned the dinning room walls put them right off their food. So they both revelled in pulling down that awful wallpaper and spreading the mint green paint across the walls.

Harry dithered for a moment. He didn’t know how to phrase the question. The Weasleys were often defensive when you questioned the state of their home. “Are all magical houses like that? You guys have never mentioned this happening at the Burrow.” 

“Oh, the Burrow might do the same some day if it sticks around for a few more generations. Dad and Mum built it themselves when they first got married so it’s still a relatively new home.” Harry breathed a sigh of relief that the question had been well received.

“So is it going to stay like this for a while then?” Harry asked.

“Yep. He said it takes an awful lot of energy for the house to do something this big so it’s probably a safe bet that it’ll stay this way for a while. Now as to why it turned itself into a veritable Gryffindor tower he wasn’t quite sure.” This made Harry laugh.

“Well, the tower was the first place I felt at home so maybe that’s what i needed it to be?”

“Perhaps. Well, either way I’ll probably go ahead and move my stuff up to the third floor. It’ll be weird being in that hallway of empty rooms but it’s cool that I get to take my pick. Oh!! I forgot to tell you, I invited Luna to dinner tonight. I know you said you wanted to try your hand at cooking crab so I thought you might not mind a third opinion.”

“Sounds good. I haven’t talked to her since her dad died. How is she doing?” Harry cast a mild drying spell at the wall they’d just finished.

“She seemed a bit spacey. I mean, more so than usual? I dunno. We’re all a bit off but I wanted to check in with her.” Ginny poured more paint into their trays and they started on the last wall.

“Well I’m glad for the chance to see her. All I have left to do in here is to give the floor a good mop and put up the new curtains so maybe we’ll be able to eat in here by tonight.”

That night, Luna joined them at their newly polished diner table and promptly burst into tears.

“Luna! What is it, love?” Ginny promptly rounded the long table and settled a hand at her friends elbow.

“The surveyor came out to our house today.Da’s house can’t be fixed. The explosion, it’s well and truly torn down. He’ll never get to go home.” Luna hung her head, her blonde hair a waterfall framing her face, shielding it from view.

“Oh Luna. Can I hug you?” Harry asked from the edge of his seat. She nodded wordlessly and Harry moved to the chair on the other side of their friend. They sat and held each other in silence for a long moment. 

“I’ve been putting off Da’s service you know. When Mum died, she was cremated and we let her go in the wind at home. I was going to do the same for Da but now there’s no home. How am I supposed to take him home?” Her shoulders shook and she turned into the crook of Harry’s neck. He pulled her from her chair and into his lap. She was thinner than he’d ever seen her. Ginny moves closer to their side.

“Where have you been staying Luna? You’re as thin as rail. Have you been eating?” 

Luna snuffled and shook her head slightly. “I’ve been at the Leaky. In a room. Tom helps me with a meal now and then but I’ve been saving every penny for the house.”

“Well you’ll stay here for now. For as long as you need. We’re here to help you.” Luna nodded into Harry’s neck. 

“That’s right. We have plenty of room.” Ginny added. After a beat of silence, Luna untangled their mess of limbs.

“I love you so dearly.” She whispered before kissing them each on the their cheeks.

“Come on love. I’ll show you the rooms upstairs. You can stay with me tonight and we’ll get a room dolled up for you tomorrow. Just rest up and I’ll help you make arrangements for your dads service too if you need it.” Ginny took Luna’s hand and led her to the stairs.

“Good night Harry.” Luna said from the bottom stair.

“Good night Luna. Welcome home.” Harry replied.

—————————————————

Shortly after Luna joined them, they decide to go with the blatant suggestions the house was giving them and turned the second floor into a common room of sorts. Harry had told the two girls that the Black vaults where being used to make the house liveable and that any suggestions were probably doable. Despite his reassurances, they all took to prowling the second hand shops for well loved things looking for homes. 

Bookshelves quickly lined one wall and Luna seemed at home at one of the round tables they’d adopted from a muggle shop. There was a fireplace on the opposite wall and Ginny quickly surrounded the hearth with big comfy chairs and sofas. None of them were the Gryffindor red of their former tower but instead an oddball collection of plaid and a floral patterns. Nothing matched but at the same time nothing looked out of place.

Just as the three of them had settled into their new home, the wards had been resettled around the Hogwarts castle and people were invited from all over to help in the reconstruction. The first few days were gruelling. The remaining teachers instructed the volunteers in a few masonry spells and everyone was assigned bits of the castle to put back together. It was during one of these assignments that Harry over heard an argument that had him shifting in his skin. The day was winding down, they we’re almost done with this area and the hushed whispers that had accompanied their work came to halt.

“What do you mean you’re gay? No you’re not.” A shrill female voice sounded from above.

“Mum please. We can talk about this later.” Seamus Finnigans Irish lilt drifted down the short stairwell from the office he and his mother were repairing into the classroom Harry and Dean occupied.

“If you’re going to insist on holding... HIS hand at every turn then we’ll talk about it now.”

“Mum, stop shouting please.”

“Seamus Benen Finnigan I’ll not have queers in my home. That boys been staying in your room for weeks. If he’s turning you towards this... this PERVERSION then I’ll have my answers now!” 

“DON’T you dare talk about Dean that way. You know he was on the run. You KNOW his parents had to leave after the war. He’s not going anywhere without me ever again!” 

“I’LL NOT HAVE QUEERS IN MY HOME! If you think you can take up with him under my roof you have another thing coming. I didn’t raise you to be a fa...” 

“ENOUGH! If you don’t want us in your home then we’ll not impose on you any longer.” There was a small shuffle and Seamus emerged from the doorway. 

“DON’T JUST WALK AWAY FROM ME!” The woman screeched. Seamus joined Dean on the other side of the classroom and immediately took his hand. His breath was coming in short bursts. 

“I’ve gotta get out of here.” He said, sounding on the verge of panic. 

“We’re done in this room guys. You know...” Harry paused and glanced at the room where they could still hear Seamus’ mum yelling and furniture breaking. “I’ve got plenty of room at my place. Let’s go find Ginny or Luna and they can take you home. You’re welcome there. You can stay as long as need.”

“I don’t know... I can’t...” Harry had never really seen Seamus cry but his sobs were stealing his breath. 

“It’s all right love. We don’t have to decide anything for now. Right now all we have to do is follow Harry home and have a spot of tea.” Dean pulled the Irishman into an embrace and nodded at Harry. They left the room quickly. Soon after, they found Ginny and Luna together, chatting with Neville while they reassembled suits of armour. 

“Ginny, Luna, these guys are gonna stay with us for a bit, yeah?” The three quickly stopped what they were doing to assess their upset friend. 

“Of course.” Ginny replied. “I’ll take you guys home. We’ll add you to the wards soon so you can Floo in on your own.”

“Oh, you’ll love it there. There’s plenty of room.” Luna added in a dreamy voice.

The house of three became a house of five over night. Dean and Seamus didn’t join them when they left for Reconstruction the next day, opting to stay behind. Seamus was still optimistic that he could talk some sense into his mother. That evening, Dean joined them at the diner table alone. 

“He’s been owling his mum all day, trying to hash things out. She seems pretty dead set on never seeing my ugly mug again.” Dean said in a quiet voice. “He told her to piss of. I don’t think... he shouldn’t have to give up his family because of me.” 

“Stop that right now Dean Thomas.” Ginny have him a stern look from across the table. “You ARE a part of his family. The two of you have been in each other back pockets worse than Harry and Ron.”

“Hey!” Harry interrupted. 

“Oh hush you.” Ginny snapped. “Dean, Seamus loves you. The entire time we were stuck in the Room last year, he went on and on about the things you’d do together when the war was over. Hateful people kept you apart for so long, Seamus isn’t about to let one more hateful person keep you apart for one second longer. So you stop beating yourself up. His mum will come around someday or she won’t. In the meantime, you love him so just keep doing that.” 

“She’s right love.” Seamus said from where he’d leaned against the door frame. He plunked down into the chair next to Dean. “Mum is... she’s wrong. She’s in the wrong. It isn’t our job to talk her into being more accepting. Right now, I’m just going to give her some space. She says she won’t be coming back to volunteer so we can join you lot at the castle tomorrow.” Seamus tucked into the plate of food Kreacher placed in front of him with a quick thanks at the old house elf. 

“If you’re sure...” dean replied in a small voice. Seamus turned to him fully, putting down his fork and swiping at his face with the cotton napkin.

“I am certain that we’ll not be apart again if you’ll have me my love.” Seamus wrapped his hand around the back of Deans neck. “You’ll not be getting rid of me that easily.” Seamus pulled Dean in and kissed him soundly. Dean shifted a bit in his seat to press in closer until groans erupted in the room.

“No snogging at the diner table!” Ginny giggled and a roll bounced off their joined faces before they jerked apart.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” Dean laughed. The mood instantly lifted but when Seamus spoke again, his voice was thick with tension.

“So we picked a room. The two of us. Picked the one room. Is that... is this...”

“Seamus.” Harry spoke gently. “I’m as queer as the day is long.” Dean sputtered into his wine glass at that. 

“Careful there Dean. I’d hate for you to drown in this wine we’ve somehow convinced Kreacher we’re old enough to have.”

“But... but...” Seamus pointed back and forth between Harry and Ginny.

“Yeah. I haven’t told anyone yet. Well except Ginny and Luna. Ron and Hermione obviously. And we think maybe Mrs. Weasley knows. That whole conversation was a bit mad. We’re sort of letting people assume what they want for now while we just take some time. And space.” Ginny nodded quickly at this. “We don’t give a rats arse that you two are together and we don’t care if you room together.”

“Maybe we should have a blanket rule for the lot of us that we keep the snogging light and our pants buttoned up in all the shared areas. What you do in your own rooms is your own business, yeah?” Ginny added. Everyone at the table nodded. “And as the only girl in a house full of blokes I’ll just go ahead and remind everyone that privacy charms are your friend.” A round of laughter burst from the table.

After that the conversation was easy. Even Seamus slowly unwound. The night wore on. Eventually everyone went up the stairs off to bed. As Harry turned on the first floor into his room the house seemed to give a sigh as his door snicked shut. 

—————————————————

The Reconstruction moved quickly with the number of hands willing to help. The volunteers arrived at the beginning of August and left in the beginning of September. The board of governors agreed that it would be best for the students to get back to school but also agreed on a later start. Come September 20th, Luna and Ginny both pulled their trunks down the stairs into the common room. Harry, Seamus, and Dean all decided to do their NEWTS through an owl course before completing the Auror entrance exams in November.

“You boys don’t burn the place down, yeah? And I know the house will be all men but we still expect the floor to be free of smelly socks when we come home for holiday.”

Luna’s laugh twinkled as she walked through the common room to the Floo. “So long boys, see you at Christmas.” She disappeared in a burst of green flames.

“Seriously, don’t burn this place down Seamus. No smelly socks.” Ginny scolded as the wheel on her trunk stuck and snagged on a rug.

“Get out of here Ginny. We’ll be fine!” Harry retorted from his perch on the deep window seat, cooing at Deans owl Ptolemy.

“Alright. Merlin. I’m off.” A second burst of green signalled her leaving and the room settled into a quiet calm.

Dean and Seamus were playing chess at the table. Harry had just opened to window so Ptolemy could fly up to Deans room when the fireplace burst into green flames a third time. The rooms three occupant all jumped from their seats, wands drawn when Ginny tumbled into the room with a hyperventilating Blaise Zabini.

“What the hell Gin?” Dean exclaimed, none of them lowered their wand.  


Harry stepped forward. “What did we first call our trip to America?” He demanded. 

“We called it the Big Gay New York Post-War Holiday but we need something less conspicuous.”

Harry bolted forward. “Is he hurt or is this a panic attack?”

“I’m not sure. We were talking about class and he went to get on the train and started hyperventilating.”

“Kreacher!” Harry called. The elf popped into existence and took in Blaises’ Slytherin green robes with a look of reverence. “Go and fetch the Calming Kit from my bathroom cabinet. Come on Gin, let’s set him down.” The pair of them settled Zabini into the mustard yellow foot rest while Harry took up the purple plaid wing back chair opposite him. Kreacher popped back into the room and handed Harry a small bucket filled with a variety of smaller items.

“Will Master Harry he needing anything else?” He croaked.

“No. This will be all. Thank you Kreacher.”

“Harry...” Dean was still uneasy where he stood, wand still in hand.

“Hang on a tick.” Seamus turned and addressed Zabini. “What was the last password for the Room before the battle?”

“Seamus it’s him, we don’t have to do this.” Ginny sounded on the verge of panic herself. 

“No... it’s... fine.” Zabini wheezed. “Nothi Noli Intrare.” Seamus dripped his wand and went to Deans side.

“It’s all right love. He helped us while we hid in the room. Blaise is one of the good guys.” Dean reluctantly lowered his wand.

Harry scooted closer to Blaise, having emptied the bucket on the foot rest beside where the Slytherin boy was perched. “Here, are you taking any potions at all?”  Breath still coming rapidly and eyelids starting to droop Zabini shook his head no. 

“Good, take this, it’s a mild calming draught.” Zabini took the potion and Harry immediately replaced it with another. “This one will settle your stomach and hopefully help you catch your breath but if you vomit aim for the bucket yeah?” Blaise nodded an affirmation. “Alright. Ginny, do you wanna head back to the train and grab Blaise’s things?” At this, Zabini tried to protest. 

“Hey, hey, calm down mate. I’ll grab your stuff so it doesn’t get misplaced but if you’re up for coming to school later, then Harry can set up a floo connection with McGonagall directly alright?” Ginny rubbed the boys shoulder and then promptly stepped through the floo. Only a few short seconds later she stepped back in. “Luna already had your stuff gathered up by the entrance. Is this everything?” Zabini nodded and tried to breath through the tears welling up in the corners of his eyes. 

“Alright, the train leaves in ten but maybe I should stay...” 

“Ginny, it’s all right. We can handle this. You go on and ride with Luna. We’ll get Blaise parched up and send him along shortly.” Harry replied. Ginny looked at Blaise in askance who nodded in return. 

“Alright. Anything at all goes wrong and use the coins yeah? Or send your stag and I’ll come right home.” The red headed girl disappeared into the green flames with a worried look on her face.

“Okay then mate. How are you feeling?” Zabini’s breathing was starting to even bit his skin shone with sweat and his shirt was drenched.

“Better. I’m feeling better Potter.”

Harry reached over and plucked up a small square of thick cotton. A quick twist of the fabric and it start cooling instantly. Harry placed it on the back of the other boys neck.

“Can I help you with your tie?” Harry asked gently, waiting for a nod before deftly pulling at the knot at his neck. “I’m just doing these top two buttons so you can get some air.”

“Thank you. I’ll get out of your hair I just... “Blaise hands shook as he wrung them together.

“There’s no rush mate. None at all. Like Ginny said we can direct you right to the castle or... if you need to stay here a bit longer that’s fine too. I think Kreacher muttering about shrimp earlier so we might have that on offer later.” Harry looked to Dean and Seamus in a silent question and they both nodded, leaving the room.

“Do you want to talk about what set you off or...” Harry let the question hang between them.

“I just started thinking... I was getting on the train and I though ‘Oh I hope Theo got a good compartment.’ And then I remembered Theo’s in Azkaban so that’s not really likely. And that was fine but then I thought... I thought there’s no one left. None. Draco and Millie are both owling in their NEWTS. Daphne and Pansy just went to France and haven’t come back. It’s just me in my year. I thought it would be alright but... but I just don’t know. I don’t know if I can go back alone. Half of the house will call me a turncoat for helping the other houses during the Carrows reign of terror and the others with hate me for not having the so called bollocks to take a ‘real’ side. I can’t... just not alone.”

“Maybe you should consider owling in the NEWTS as well. Most of our year are finishing that way.”

“I can’t. My mother went back to Italy during the War. She already sold our house in London but we can’t owl in from the continent... I could get a flat after the NEWTS once the London house sale goes through but that could take months. Everything is so slow right now. Draco and I aren’t on the outs but we’re not close any more either. I don’t really have anywhere else to go.”

“Well then you can stay here. At least until you can get your flat sorted. We have a bunch of empty rooms upstairs and the three of us already have a schedule sorted out so we can do our NEWT courses together from here. You can join us.”

“I can’t just drop on your lap. I can’t-“

“Of course you can. Don’t be an idiot. I already told the rest, next summer we’ll all have to get jobs and what not to keep up the house but there’s enough to in the Black vaults to feed an army for a good long while. You’re welcome to stay here mate. Really.”

Blaise looked into the face across from him, searching for any signs of reservation but all found was an open welcoming smile.

“Yeah alright.”

“Alright then. I’ll have Kreacher turn down a room upstairs. Honestly this place isn’t all that different from school. You’ll see what I mean.” And with that the boys scuffled towards the stairs. 

—————————————————

Snow fell gently against the window pane. Dean and Blaise were down at the shop, stocking up on odds and ends for the ‘Welcome Home Ladies’ festivity the boys had planned. Seamus was busy sticking every single sock in the house to Ginny’s bedroom floor while Harry was in the common room.

He had just settled into the deep cushions of the large sofa when the floo flared to life. In quick succession out stepped Ginny, Luna, and Neville.

“Nev? You’re not a lady!”

The blonde man chortled at the big ‘Welcome Home Ladies’ banner the lads had strung across the bookshelf earlier that day.

“Yeah, my Gran decided to travel this Christmas. She closed up the manor, & sent the house elves to Hogwarts. I didn’t wanna reopen the manor just for the few weeks so Ginny said it might be alright if I’d stay here until term starts back up. Is that alright?” Neville’s face was growing red as he spoke.

“Of course! I think we can pack a few more sardines in this old tin.” Harry gave Neville a back pounding hug. “Make yourself at home Nev.”

The three of them went upstairs to get settled and soon the shrieking sounds of Ginny could be heard ringing down the stairs.

“What the hell is this you TOSSER?!”

Seamus bolted down the staircase and into the floor, red faced a cackling with laughter the whole way.

“Get back here and clean up these socks! If even one of these stinks I’ll-“ 

Ginny came in brandishing her wand. 

“Did he floo off?” She asked, out of breath. 

“Yeah”

“Well did you know about this?!”

“Know about what?” Harry kept his face stone still.

“Argh!! That twat stuck socks all over my floor. He’s been giving me shite about that since I left for the train.” 

“Sorry Gin. I didn’t know he was going to take it that far.” Ginny spun on her heels and stomped back up the stairs with a groan. Harry had to shove his face into the throw pillows to stifle his laughter. He breathed in the warm air of their little common room and listened to the stampede of feet and screeching above him. It was loud. It was odd. It was oftentimes crowded. But it was home. 


End file.
